The Tale Of The No Good Knight
by Virgil's Inferno
Summary: Even the greatest of legends has a humble beginning. Likewise Tamashi, silver haired screw up extraordinaire, will begin his journey to better himself. Both as a duelist, and as a person. Under the tutelage of Artorigus, he'll become a duelist worthy of the title, Noble Knight. Note this is under Arc-V to keep up with newer cards and rules.
1. Chapter 1

01. No Good Tamashi

And Noble Knight Artorigus

Tamashi couldn't believe it, he was going to win, HE WAS GOING TO WIN!

After a long gruelling duel, he'd somehow wittled down Asuka's life points to 1000. Granted he himself was at 1800, but hey so long as she didn't summon anything too strong he'd be fine. Just in case though, he'd set a contingency trap.

"Alright Asuka your move!" he said with a grin."Wow you just might win this time Tamashi. She replied drawing, Or maybe not"

"First I'll summon Madolche Mewfeuille; with Mewfeuille' s effect I'll special summon Madolche Cruffssant, Cruffssant's effect lets me return Mewfeuille to my hand so that it gains a level and 300 attack. A small pink kitten appeared onto the feild followed by a a brown puppy that looked like a stuffed animal, the kitten turned back into a card and returned to Asuka's hand."Then ill have Cruffssant attack you for game Tamashi!"

Tamashi smirked and countered ; "Trap activate, Magic Cylinder, this'll negate your attack and deal damage equal to your monster's attack"!

Asuka laughed lightly and flipped a set card; "Too slow Tamashi; I activate Madolche Tea Break, It negates your Magic Cylinder and sends it back to your hand! ""Crap," swore Tamashi as his contingency was sent to his hand". With nothing more stopping it, Asuka's Cruffssant continued forward bringing the duel to a close.

"Ah man i thought i'd win for once," lamented Tamashi as the reason for his sorrow was flashed for all to see."Don't feel too bad Tamashi you almost had me, granted i had a pretty bad hand but still that was the closest you've ever come to beating me," Said Asuka trying to cheer him up. Never one to be upset for too long, Tamashi smiled and put away his duel disk. "Ah well there's always next time, say why don't we go get something to eat? Losing all ways makes me hungry yah know"? "So long as your paying",

"Naturally", Tamashi said laughing.

Tamashi Gin, he has what we now call bipolar luck. The only son of Toshiro Gin, the affluent business tycoon, you'd think he'd have it made. However his father was a very serious and busy man, so he didn't see much of him. Tamashi inherited his father's silver hair, and his mother's amber eyes. Unfortunately his unruly hair and overly thin build left much to be desired. In a society that heavily revolves around a card game, neither would matter if one had the skill to prove he wasn't a spoiled rich kid. Once again fate hit him hard. Tamashi had fairly competent dueling skills, but they we're crippled by his lack luster deck. His father had drilled it into his head that a true duelist builds his own deck and embodies it with his very soul. However Tamashi had extremely terrible luck when it came to pulling cards from booster packs, Asuka jokingly called his horrible luck; The soul of the cards.

Tamashi didn't have many friends, being the son of someone so rich and powerful tends to either alienate you or attract the wrong kind of people. His best friend Asuka Sakamoto however more than made up for the score of leeches always hounding him. The two met as kids during one of his dad's buisness meetings and since then they've been the best of friends, strictly platonic as Tamashi, but ONLY Tamashi, often says. Asuka was what many would call a dueling prodigy, and what many a teenage boy called the object of their affection. With her light blonde hair and briggt blue eyes, many found it an oddity that Hoshikaze High' s resident idol was best friends with "no good Tamashi." That was Tamashi's nickname, no good at dueling not very popular, it's unfortunate but that's just how it goes in Fusha City.

Tamashi's subpar dueling skills made him an easy target for duelists looking for an ego boost, or just guys who get their kicks from steam rolling others. One such guy was Yusuke Kurogane Tamashi's rival, read; Tamashi's chief tormentor.

Tamashi and Asuka we're walking to the nearest convenience store so that Tamashi could buy her something for winning, as usual, when low and behold they see Yusuke strutting down the street with his two cronies who's names they could never remember.

"Well looky here no good Tamashi is out on a date." Said Yusuke mockingly

"Heh strictly platonic, hiya there Yusuke something you want?" Yusuke smiled cheekily before answering.

"Why I've come to ask the lovely idol of Hoshikaze to kindly go out with me," he said sickeningly sweet like

"Screw off Yusuke, if i told you no the last few hundred times what makes you think I'd change my mind now?" You see Yusuke had been chasing after Asuka since grade school, and the fact that she didn't give him the time of day was one of the reasons he tormented Tamashi so much.

Now Yusuke could handle being rejected in private, or over the phone, or threw email, or well you get the point. But being rejected out front infront of his mates and Tamashi of all people. Well something inside him just snapped, and his be a dick to Tamashi button just went on overdrive.

"What the hell do you see in him huh, he's a no good slacker who coasts on his daddy's success."

"He's also not a self centered douchbag who looks like he's half assing a Kira cosplay," said Asuka with venom in her voice.

"Ah guys come on calm down, Asuka maybe you can give him a chance, and Yusuke come on man don't take your frustration out on me I'm not purposely cockblocking you, yah know?" Tamashi said laughing good naturedly.

Yusuke' s face took on a dark look at Tamashi's statement, he smiled cooly and said; Hey Tamashi why don't we have a duel?

"Sure Yusuke im always ready to duel, yah know?" "Oh not today how about tomorrow huh? But lets make things interesting, the loser gets the right to date Asuka. "

"Um strictly platonic, but sure ill duel you tomorrow! "

"Alright then tomorrow at noon in front of the school, " Yusuke said darkly.

As Yusuke walked by he bumped into Tamashi causing his duel disk to fall into the street, a passing car promptly and unceremoniously ran it over.

"Crap im really sorry Tamashi ill buy you a new duel disk i swear, " said Yusuke quickly.

"Ah its ok Yusuke as long as my decks alright it'll be fine, yah kn-" Asuka had pulled out the remnants of his deck a lone card still intact sitting on top.

The Warrior Returning Alive.

"Shit, I'm really really sorry Tamashi I'll buy you a deck ah man I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Yusuke it wasn't that great of a deck anyway, i can just make a new one."

"Ah man i feel like crap, well i better get going and hey Tamashi? " Yusuke turned smirking, "noon tomorrow. "

"Ah lets see Nitwit Outwit, err I've gotta discard as cost though, oh and er Mini Guts?" "Another discard, hey if i fill my deck with cards that can activate in the graveyard or when discarded I'll be fine!" "Damn i don't have too many though, ah screw it i might as well just tell Yusuke i forfiet." Tamashi sat on his bed surronded by cards.

"Are you going to run away Tamashi? "

"Dad," yelled a surprised Tamashi as his father walked into his room. Toshiro Gin was a fairly tall man with sharp grey eyes and silver hair that looked like it would feel right at home in an issue of Shounen Jump.

"If your going to run away just call me in a few days and ill pick you and Asuka up." Toshiro said.

"Strictly platonic dad , and im not gonna run away i just...i dont know what to do dad. I just can't build a deck out of these cards, and a true duelist wins with the deck he's put his soul into!"

Toshiro stood for a moment, "Well said son well said." Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew five booster packs. "These we're supposed to be a birthday present but i feel like you need them now," he said with a smile.

"But dad you know how i am with booster packs ittle just make it worse." Tamashi said looking down. " "A true duelist believes in his deck even when he doesn't have a deck, ill tell your mother to keep your dinner in the microwave. " With that Toshiro Gin walked off into the sunset, or at least thats what it looked like to Tamashi.

Tamashi sat glancing at the packs for a while, eventually he dosed off into a light sleep. "Stupid soul of the cards," he muttered softly before nodding off.

( Tamashi's Dream )

Tamashi walked down a road boxed in by tall dark trees, on either side of him he could hear whispers.

No good.

Slacker.

A stain upon the Gin family.

Dead Draw.

Asuka's pity.

Finally Tamashi came upon a clearing, it was a quaint little village. Around him stood his classmates, his parents, Asuka and Yusuke stood off to the side holding hands. "No good Tamashi, No good Tamashi," they chanted mockingly. His mother suddenly teared up and began to cry. "You've made your mother cry Tamashi leave, leave this place Tamashi, " his father said.

Tamashi continued on the path amidst a hail of insults and glares.

He walked.

And he walked.

And walked some more.

When he felt he could walk no more he collapsed exhausted, Tamashi heard the clear sound of a river near him. He dragged his weary body towards the shore and drank. Gasping and out of breath, Tamashi looked upon a majestic long sword impaled upon a rock.

"Draw it Tamashi, Draw it and fight!" A voice in his head whispered.

Struggling to stand up as his muscles screamed in agony, he staggered towards the sword and wrapped his hands around the hilt.

Tamashi woke up with a yell.

Panting, he ran his hands threw his hair and made up his mind. He was going to open those packs come hell or high water.

Turning on his lamp, he grabbed one of the packs. With all the procession of a bomb diffuser, Tamashi unwrapped the booster pack. He was greeted with the flash of a Holo.

Noble Knight Artorigus

No one shall ever know the truth behind that faithful day,

Artorigus went forth to where the brilliant sword didst lay

Twas the first of many feats so great,

A legend through and through.

We sing of him Artorigus the noble and the brave.

-From The Tales Of The Noble Knights

"A super rare!" "A SUPER RARE!" Never in all his life had he pulled anything above a rare, and there sitting in his hands was a super rare. "A super rare" he continued to chant, he jumped for joy and felt like calling Asuka up to tell her.

"What, pray tell is a super rare?" There standing infront of him stood the very monster who's artwork he held between his hands.

"WHAT THE FU-

TO BE CONTINUED

Somethings to consider ;

Tamashi means Soul, While Gin means silver.

Hoshikaze is Stardust.

Fusha is windmill.

Asuka referenced Kira Alius Light Yagami


	2. 02

02. Tamashi The Squire , And Gwenefyr Queen Of Noble Arms.

"What the fuck?" The silver haired boy stared up in awe and shock at the figure standing before him. Tall with broad shoulders and sharp facial features, the armor clad man certainly was an intimidating sight.

"Pray tell boy, what is this supa rar you keep going on about," said the man. "Is it perhaps some holy relic you were tasked with finding by your lord?"

"Wha...huh...the?" Poor Tamashi was still in shock over having the monster he had just pulled appear before him. "Or perhaps this ruper sare is a gift you wish to give to your lady?" This seemed to snap Tamashi out of his trance, "ok no really i need to see a shrink as to why even my hallucination shipps me with Asuka. " Suddenly and without warning the man's brow furrowed and a frown marred his face, "a knight does not speak ill of a lady much less his chosen lady," he said. Still thinking he was hallucinating, Tamashi answered back cheekily ; "shame i aint a knight huh Mr. Holocination? "

The man continued to frown but there was now a hint of playfulness, "seems i was mistaken, your but a tempestuous brat with an inferiority complex. " I wish i could tell you Tamashi took the jibe in stride, that he countered with something witty and well thought out, sadly that's not to be. "Ah hell no, ill take all kinds of crap from other people, but you'll be damn hard pressed to find me taking crap from my hallucination. "Get out your deck sir holo cause we're dueling! " The knight gave him a quizzical look, I'm afraid i do not have my sword with me." Tamashi face palmed and then murmured out; damn Asuka damn her to hell for being so attractive to the point that i her best friend must make sure she doesn't end up with Yusuke. " Suddenly and without warning the knight administered a sharp cuff to Tamashi's ear. "A knight must not speak ill of a lady, how many times must i tell you?"

"That's it were dueling right here right now," Tamashi growled out while furiously massaging his sore ear. "I told you before, i do not have my sword. " Looking around his room Tamashi spotted the scattered cards lieing on his bed, handing a stack to the knight and taking one for himself, Tamashi began explaining the finer points of the game of duel monsters.

Tamashi couldn't believe it, he'd lost to somone who'd never dueled before, he'd lost to a hallucination! "May i see your hand boy," the knight asked. Tamashi gave him the three cards in his hand, the knight stared at the cards for a few seconds. "This is Mini Guts, if you had tributed one of your Marauding Captains instead of holding the lock, i would have lost right? " Tamashi frowned and replied back; "yeah i saw that too, but im not going to wager my monster on a rieky gamble like that" The knight's face took on a solemn look, "Sometimes you know you'll be sending your pieces to their deaths, it's horrible but you know there's no better end for a warrior then to die in the line of battle. To someone who has lived threw wars, which are just childish games with bigger stakes, other games become child's play. Sometimes you must let your fate be decided by a single action, remember that their comes a point where it's either you bet everything you have on a single ace in the hole, or you risk losing more than money. "

The silver haired boy had never heard such sound and deep logic over a card game before, smiling brightly he stuck out his hand for a hand shake. "Thanks Mr. Knight, you've given me a lot to thnk about."

The knight shook his hand, damn near breaking it in Tamashi's opinion, "well met boy."

"Not boy it's Tamashi, Tamashi Gin!" The knight smiled even brighter before replying ; "Im Noble Knigh Arto-."

"ARTORIGUS WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Standing before the two was a petite red haired woman wearing a pure white dress, her hair was braided into pigtails and under other situations Tamashi would have complemented it, the scowl she wore on her face kinda ruined it though. "Artorigus what are you doing here? I turn my back on you for a second and you ditch me to play card's? " The woman began crying crocodile tears, the knight now known as Artorigus melted into a mess of apologies and pleas for forgiveness. Tamashi couldn't believe such a noble knight could be wipped by a woman barely half his size. "Please forgive me Gwenefyr, i felt a presence and i had to investigate, " the knight replied quickly. The woman whom Tamashi took to be called Gwenefyr, stopped with the act and noticed the silver haired boy for the first time. She walked up to have a better look at him, her face looked kind and sweet but it also had an underlying degree of cleverness. "Hello dear boy, so good to finally meet you," she said sweetly.

Tamashi couldn't help but blush, this woman gave off the same vibe as his mother , as in sweet and kind but god help the person who crosses her. "Im Gwenefyr Queen Of Noble Arms, and you Tamashi Gin have been chosen. "

"What do you mean chosen, this is sounding more ridiculous by the minute! " Tamashi exclaimed, "Chosen by me to be the bearer of a Noble Arms," said the queen. "Noble arms, noble knight just what are these things?"

This time Artorigus stepped up to shed some light, "Nobl Knights the righteous heroes of old, we along with our legendary swords were forever preserved in these cards you love so much." Tamashi thougt for a moment then asked; "so i get these cool knight monsters?" Gwenefyr chewed on her lip a bit before hesitantly saying ; "well in theory yes but a Noble Knight or Noble Arm will only appear to someone who already owns a Noble Arm, and since I'm the only one who can grant these arms..."

"Wait you, your that voice in my dream, the one who kept telling me to draw the sword."

"Yes that was me trying to give you an arm unfortunately you woke up before you could draw the sword," she was interrupted by Artorigus. "That's an easy fix then, sorry lad but this is the only way i can think of." Before he could even utter a word of protest, Artorigus had lightly "tapped" him on the head with his armored gauntlet. The last thing the silver haired screw up so before blacking out was Gwenefyr yelling at Artorigus.

( Tamashi's Dream )

Once again Tamashi found himself in the dense forest, spotting the river off to the side he quickly ran towards the bank. As before the sword still sat stuck in stone, as he approached it though , he began to hear murmuring in the trees.

"No good Tamashi. "

"No good Tamashi. "

"Dead draw, dead draw."

"No good Tamashi. "

Something inside of him snapped at that moment. He reached for the hilt if the sword and yelled loud enough that the heavens cou hear him; "SHUT THE HELL UP, MY NAMES TAMASHI GOT IT!" Whith that Tamashi's vision began to blur until he found himself looking up at the face of a worried Gwenefyr. "I got the sword , i got the sword! "

Suddenly a long double edge sword with a cross shaped guard appeared in Artorigus's hand, at the same time a necklace shaped like the sword appeared around Tamashi's neck. Artorigus laughed like a boy who's favorite toy had been found once more, and began swing it all over the place.

"Wow man take it easy, my mom I'll kill me if you trash my room!" Artorigus continued to fight imaginary enemies, "do not worry, a Noble Arm will only cut evil and other knights amazingly. " At that moment the sword sank into one of Tamashi's drawers, "huh this must be an evil cabinet. " A red faced Tamashi quickly handed the sword back to Artorigus, "um yeah its full of ghosts...like unkillable ghosts, i think we should stay away from that drawer. " Gwenefyr smiled mischievously, "ghosts huh, would they by any chance be female ghosts? "

"Uh hey whats this necklace all about, " said Tamashi attempting to maneuver the conversation away from the drawer. "Oh that's just the symbol of the arms, draw it why don't you," said Artorigus. Doubtful Tamashi drew the tiny sword from its tiny scabbard, it immediately sprang up into a carbon copy of Artorigus's sword albeit smaller and scaled to Tamashi's size. "No way this is so cool," Tamashi said swinging the sword like he'd had Son from First Fantasaia do hundreds of times before. "Wait how do i sheath it?" Artorigus thought for a moment and simply told him to imagine there was a sheath at his side and to sheath it inside said sheath, Tamashi did so and the sword returned to its place around his neck.

While those two were fooling around, Gwenefyr was having a look around Tamashi's room, avoiding the "haunted" drawer of course. She spotted a picture of Tamashi and Asuka as children, and couldn't help but agree that they looked cute together. "Strictly platonic, " said a pre recorded message behind the picture frame. Gwenefyr face palmed, clearly she'd have to do something about that. Noticing the half opened booster pack. Revealing the nect two cards she was greated with her face and a spell card;

Noble Arm Caliburn.

Gaining the attention of Artorigus and Tamashi, Gwenefyr brought the subject of the booster packs up. Before she could though Artorigus interrupted, "lets make this official." Raising his sword over Tamashi's head he turned and said; "you've done me a great favor returning my sword Tamashi Gin, in honor of your deed i dub you Squire Tamashi!" The titular silver haired duelist cheered and began to fist pump.

"Wait just one more thing," he said turning to Gwenefyr. "Why me? Of all the duelists in the world or even Fusha city alone why chose me? " Gwenefyr motioned for Tamashi to come closer. "Tamashi Gin, the worst duelist in all of Hoshikaze High school. The future of the Gin family, Yusuke Kurogane's punching bag. You deserve a chance Tamashi, I cursed you with that horrible draw, to see if your soul could handle the tempering of fate. You came out of those fires a shining example of what a person, not duelist should strive to be. You remind me of our son in many ways Tamashi, for all these reasons and more, i chose you as our champion." Tamashi was close to tears at this point, but of course a knight does not cry in front of a lady. So he mearly hugged Gwenefyr as she stroked his wavy silver hair.

"Come on you two, let's open those packs and see if we can't find anymore Noble Knights to join our round table, " Artorigus cheerfully.

"Yeah let's do just that, i promise ill use this chance to become a duelist and person that you two can be proud of." Whith that a legen began, and Tamashi's duel with Yusuke seemed much less bleak.

To Be Continued

Somethings to consider ;

Holocination ; Portmanteau of Holographic and Hallucination.

Umm that drawer really is haunted, you should like not open it.

Son; I.e Sun ; A half asses parody of cloud and Final Fantasy 7

All of this happened in the span of five hours. it is now 1:30 AM

Gwenefyr mentions their son, as in Artorigus and her son, more on that later.

No Tamashi will not pull an entire Noble Knight Deck from the five packs.

3 knights including Artorigus, and one more Noble Arm, as well as some generic support.


	3. 03

To whom it may concern, ive invested a lot more of my time into my half assed band. Nonetheless i hate to leave things unfinished. And seeing as its now...2:45 AM and it doesn't look like ill be sleeping anytime soon. I figure ill work on this train wreck.

03. Yusuke's No Nonsense Deck, Damn Those Shaddolls!

For the life of her, Asuka couldn't figure out why Tamashi would still go forward with this immature ploy devised by Yusuke to further his ego, while making Tamashi look bad er more well just just bad. Nonetheless she still cared greatly for her one and only friend, sometimes a bit too obsessively, but that's unimportant at the moment. In her hand se held a deck that she had carefully constructed from her own stock of cards, she was going to hand it to Tamashi and make sure he slipped it into that ridiculous belt holster thing. Duelist pride be damned! Whith that she made her way up the short steps leading up to the silver haired boy's house.

Toshiro Gin was a man who believed that one shouldn't flaunt his/her success, likewise the Gin's lived in a nice two story house you'd expect any other upper middle class family to inhabit. As Asuka opened the door to said house however, she was greeted with a sign of 's hypocrisy. Just about every appliance in there is chrome and up to date, and the TV takes up almost the whole wall! Used to it however, Asuka made her way up the stairs to Tamashi's room. Opening the familiar door she was greeted with empty cans of cola and quite a few boxes of half eaten pocky, a sign that Tamashi had been up all night. Said silver haired screw up was fast asleep at his desk, torn booster packs laye scattered around him.

Sighing in an exasperated manner, and ever the good friend, Asuka decided to clean up a bit so that he could focus solely on his duel with Yus-gay. While tidying up after her messy friend, she bumped into the drawer Tamashi adamantly proclaimed to be haunted. Now Asuka knows quite a lot about her silver haired friend, but never has she been able to get him to tell what was inside that drawer. Steeling herself, she reached for the handle to the drawer, consequently tipping the desk causing a stack of Shounen Jumps to fall on Tamashi's head.

"Gah!" Tamashi yelled, jumping straight out of his chair. His eyes a bit red from his all nighter, and his wavy silver locks somehow more messy than usual. All and all he looked pretty comical. "Huh oh hiya Asuka is it morning already?" He asked in a groggy tone. "Yeah tama and your supposed to duel Yusuke in a few hours," she said smiling at his antics. "Ah you know i hate it when you call me that, it sounds like a name you'd give to a dog!" Asuka giggled at that remark before replying; "well that's just what you are sometimes, your a fluffy little puppy who's always getting into trouble that i have to bail him out of." Tamashi could only smile good naturedly at that remark.

"In all seriousness though Tamashi if you just have to duel Yusuke you should take this," she said handing him the deck. Tamashi flipped threw the cards silently, they weren't all too valuable but he still appreciated the thought. "I know you hate to duel with a deck you didn't build but please Tamashi. Yusuke may be an idiotic chauvinist, but his deck is no push over!" Asuka began to tear up a bit, "I hate how you just take all those snide comments and remarks with a smile, i know it must hurt a lot Tamashi. So please, please just take the deck for me ok-." Asuka's tirade was stopped when Tamashi suddenly pulled her into a hug. "Hehehe thanks, who knows how much more of a screw up i'd be if i didn't have you. Unfortunately i can't take your cards," holding up his belt holster dramatically. "For this is the deck that will pierce the heavens, just who the hell do you think i am?"

Times like these really served to remind Asuka that there was no one else entirely like Tamashi, as only he could possibly say something so heartfelt and sentimental, something that makes her question if just friends really describes the two. Then follow up with his goofy immature antics. "you idiot, so im guessing you built a new deck?" Tamashi put down the deck holster, "yeah out of some booster packs and some of my cards." Asuka reached for the deck , but Tamashi snatched it off the desk. "Hey its getting a bit late, could you go to the card shop and pick up the new duel disk i ordered? Man that set me back a ton of DP, but please could you?" Asuka narrowed her eyes, obviously he didn't want her looking at that deck. Either way she'd see it in action against Yusuke pretty soon. Whith that she hugged Tamashi once more and set off. Artorigus chose that moment to comment ; "strictly platonic

Yusuke Kurogane sat in the shade of a tree outside Hoshikaze High school. He was certain that he would beat Tamashi, as he'd thrashed him every other time they'd dueled. Around him his admirers and fellow Tamashi haters milled about. "Gee Yusuke your gonna beat him good huh, then Asuka will see how great you are,huh?" Yusuke scowled at his admirer, "shut up Kenta i don't need you to point out the obvious." Suddenly he noticed the object of his affection making her way up the street carrying a duel disk under her arm. Walking up to greet her Yusuke smirked, "so did no good forfeit?" Asuka growled, it took all of her will power not to maul him. "Tamashi will be here soon, and he's gonna beat you Yusuke." At this Yusuke let out a howl of laughter, and his group joined in. "Huh did i miss something funny," Tamashi stood with the sword pendant swinging in the light breeze. "Just in time to get thrashed no good," Yusuke said. Grabbing the duel disk that Asuka had got, inserting his deck Tamashi strapped it on and walked up to Yusuke.

DUEL SET 1V1 STANDARD

Tamashi Gin Lp 4000

Vs

Yusuke Kurogane Lp 4000

Yusuke drew his five first, as was the custom he went first. "Since i can't draw ill set two cards face down, and summon a monster face down." With that Yusuke ended, a solid if anticlimactic play. "Alright my turn, i draw!" Looking at the six cards he had to work with, Tamashi smirked. "Ill summon Dawn Knight," an armored knight with shaggy black hair and a tattered red scarf appeared on to the feild. "now go and attack his set Dawn Knight," the knight unsheathed his sword and sliced threw the set revealing a small white wolfish dog. "Shit," Tamashi cursed. Yusuke laughed, "Im guessing you know that when Ryko Lightsworn Hunter is flipped it destroys a card on the field by sending two cards to my grave huh?" Yusuke smiled even brighter when he sent the two cards to the grave, "when Shaddoll Falco is sent to the grave it gets special summoned face down, and when Shaddoll Beast is sent to the grave i draw one card!" Tamashi's knight exploded into shards, "well when Dawn Knight is sent from the feild to the grave i get to send a light monster from my deck to the graveyard." A card stuck out of Tamashi's deck which he promptly slid into the graveyard. "Ill set one cards and end Yusuke."

"My draw no good, and ill summon Shaddoll Hedgehog!" Out of a spiral of darkness appeared a purple puppet in the shape of a hedgehog. "Next i flip my Falco, and when Falco is flipped face up i can summon a Shaddoll from my graveyard face down!" Asuka was worried, though Yusuke's monster's could only do a total of 1400 damage, the Shaddoll monsters were tricky. "Let me show you the difference in our skill Tamashi," Falco and Hedgehog suddenly began to glow. Falco became three glowing stars that circled Hedgehog, from two shadows let a darker more sinister being be born, Synchro Summon; Ally Of Justice Catastor! From an explosion of light came a silver mechanicle looking being with scyths for arms. "Now go and attack him directly!" Tamashi suddenly flipped his two sets face up, "I activate Call Of The Haunted and chain Rising Energy, these will let me special summon Dawn Knight and boost his attack from 1400 to 2400." Yusuke wasn't even phased, "Go on Catastor!" Tamashi didn't know what to make of this, until his knight was destroyed. "The hell Dawn Knight has higher attack!"

"Hehehe don't you know Catastor destroys non dark attribute monsters before damage calculation," said Kenta from the crowd. Yusuke turned and screamed at him, "Stop stating the obvious damn it!" Ending his turn with a grin, Yusuke continued to chastise Kenta. "Alright its my turn then," Reinforcement Of The Army. Tamashi smiled brightly, "Ill show you the true power of my deck Yusuke, from my hand i activate ROTA."

"This will search out a level four or lower warrior and add it to my hand, and ill add Noble Knight Gawayne!" Adding a card from his deck Tamashi continued, "next ill normal summon Elemental Hero Sparkman." At this everyone including Yusuke began to laugh, even Asuka looked a bit worried. "Pfft what kind of deck is this," Yusuke taunted. Unphased Tamashi continued, "When there's a normal Warrior type monster on the feild i can special summon Gawayn from my hand." A knight wearing redish brown armor appeared onto the feild, holding his sword skyward he bowed to Tamashi. "As long as the sun still shines i will fight," said Gawayn though only Tamashi could hear him. Suddenly Gawayn and Sparkman transformed into two spirals of white light, "this is it Yusuke!"

"Born from the bond between friends, conducter of the mad symphony, XYZ Summon come forth Maestroke The Symphony Djinn!" Asuka gasped, Maestroke was apart of her deck, it was in the deck she had tried to give to Tamashi! "Thanks Asuka I'll use your monster to beat Yusuke!" Said duelist only laughed, "So you xyz summoned, so its a dark monster, so its Asuka's card, YOU CAN'T BEAT CATASTOR!" At this both Tamashi and Asuka began to laugh, "I activate Maestroke's effect, by detaching a unit i can flip your Catastor face down!" Yusuke's face fell at those words, "Now go Maestroke and attack Catastor!" The pink haired conducter swung his baton like a sword and cut right threw catastor.

Amidst yells of protest and Asuka's cheering, Yusuke scowled darkly. "I'll...I'll kill you no good, i won't let you laugh at me!"

"Um...fuck," was all Tamashi could say.

TO BE CONTINUED

Somethings to consider ;

*Tamashi references Tengan Toppa Gurren Laggan.

*This story takes place outside of the anime universe, the reason it's under Arc V is due to up to date card archetypes and rules.

*If you can point out any inconsistencies or miss-plays id appreciate it.

*DP the currency used in the videogame universe.

*Don't be a Kenta!


	4. To whom it may concern

So...yeah. If yah haven't noticed this shares little if any relation with the anime whatsoever. Hell the only reason it's under Arc-V is to keep up with the newer cards and rules. Likewise the anime will be mentioned sparingly, but as an anime. As i tried to make a more realistic, if only slightly so, society that revolves around children's card games. And well action duels just kinda don't fit that budget. On another note, i really need a beta reader. Seeing as how im not in a right state of mind while writing this, as its usually at an ungodly hour hopped up on caffeine. Furthermore if you'd like to contribute an original character, seeing as that's what drives this. PM me or leave a review with a basic description of appearance, personality, role, connotation, ( Good? Evil? Neutral? ) and role. Along with a deck archetype. To anyone who's read this thanks a ton! Review if you feel you can, don't be afraid. I'm like Natsu, ill eat your flames and become all the more stronger!

-Vergil


End file.
